deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Upchuck vs Munchlax
Upchuck vs. Munchlax is a What-If? episode of DEATH BATTLE featuring Upchuck from Ben 10 and Munchlax from Pokémon. Backgrounder (234).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon 1424024142461 20150630161505592 20150630173214094 20150701070742877.jpg|McGasher Description Ben 10 vs Pokémon! Cartoon Network vs Nintendo! Which eater will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: Food, it is important to us. It gives us the energy we need to live Boomstick: But these two take eating to a whole new level. Like Upchuck, The Gourmandian in Ben's Omnitrix Wiz: and Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokemon Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Upchuck Wiz: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is not your normal teenager. Boomstick: Well he kinda was until it started when an alien device did what it did. When Ben found a pod on the ground. The pod opened up and the Omnitrix latched itself onto Ben. Like Venom, but Ben didn't get covered in black shit. Wiz: There are many aliens in the Omnitrix, but the one we are covering is of the Gourmandian race, Upchuck (Shows Ben transforming into Upchuck.) Boomstick: Upchuck was first unlocked by Xylene, an old friend of Max Tennyson's and a super sexy alien chick. I would be lying if I said I didn't wanna bang that. Look at that alien body. so se-''' Wiz: BOOMSTICK! '''Boomstick: Oh um, so alien chick unlocked Upchuck on the Omnitrix then he beat Vilgax's drone and yaay happy ending. Wiz: Upchuck, as his name implies has the power to eat objects and regurgitate them. Boomstick: This "food" is took to a trans-space bladder dimension. Hmm, I wonder who else eats food and stores it in a dimension inside them.. (is said while Kirby slowly pops up) Wiz: The "food" gets converted into explosive balls to spit out at enemies. Boomstick: They can also be boomerangs, frisbee, and shuriken. Practically useless though, since people wouldn't even want to touch the vomit weapons. Wiz: There are also 2 different kinds of Gourmandians, Merk and Purk. Although Ben can switch between the 2 at any time, we'll just be using a combination of the 2. Boomstick: Upchuck can also spit out slime balls, AND HE CAN EAT AND SPIT OUT FUCKING LASERS!!! Wiz: Upchuck can also eat and spit out other forms of energy. Boomstick: It even has 4 tongues to help it eat the big things! Dang... Wiz: Upchuck is very durable for it's size. It took a moving car impact, and got thrown through a wall and was fine. It's also cap- Boomstick: IT CAN FUCKING FLY BY BURPING AIR DOWNWARDS, FUCK LOGIC AND SCIENCE. Wiz: LIKE I WAS SAYING, Upchuck is capable of eating Alpha's containment ball, which weighs an immeasurable amount. Boomstick: UPCHUCK. KIRBY, HOT DOG EATING CONTEST. NOW Wiz: However, while Upchuck can eat big objects, it has a limit to how many big objects he can eat. Boomstick: Plus when he eats too much, or doesn't spit out what he ate, he becomes a fatass, and is slower and sometimes immobilized. Damn, so no hot dog eating contest.. Wiz: Regardless, Upchuck is an alien you do not wanna mess with, or you'll become lunch, then an acid ball, shuriken, frisbee, or boomerang. Boomstick: *buuuuurrrpp* Sorry, I was drinking beer.. Upchuck: Now that hits the spot...but not as much as this! Munchlax Wiz: The world of Pokémon is home to many creatures, each different in size and shape. Boomstick: Wait, THIS is what my all powerful god Snorlax came from? Wiz: Yep. Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokémon is the pre-evolution to Snorlax. It's a normal type from the Sinnoh region. Boomstick: Aww, it looks so cuuute. My Snorlax is so cool as a baby. (Shows anime clip of Munchlax trying to recycle) Aww Look, it's trying to recycle. Wiz: Cute it definitely is! But right now we got a job to do. Munchlax is a Normal type Pokémon that stands 2'00" or 0.6m tall and weighs 231.5lbs or 105.0kg, heavy for it's size. Boomstick: And it eats everything in sight! (Sees fridge being robbed by Munchlax) HEY! I HAVE BEER IN THERE YOU LITTLE BITCH! Wiz: Munchlax is home to many abilities and moves, starting with Metronome, which allows it to use virtually any move by random. Lick does what the name implies and licks the opponent, somehow damaging it, and might even paralyze the target. Boomstick: Ew. Body Slam has Munchlax belly flop on the poor target, possibly causing paralysis. Rollout has the guy roll into the target for 5 turns, getting stronger each time. Wiz: Stockpile charges up power and raises defense and special defense. Then it can use Swallow and heal its HP. The more it charged, the more it heals. Screech is an earsplitting scream that reduces defense. Boomstick: Tackle deals damage, yeah. No special effects or anything. Defense Curl raises the defense of Munchlax. Amnesia has Munchlax cloud his mind and forget his concerns, it raises his special defense. So basically, this move means no worries! Wiz: Chip Away has the user look for an opening, and then strike continually. Snatch steals the effect of any healing or stat-changing move. Boomstick: And finally, Last Resort is a move that does a shitton of damage, though it can only be used when Munchlax used its 3 other moves. Wiz: (plays anime clip of Munchlax leaping in the air) Munchlax certainly is very powerful. However he does of course have weaknes- Boomstick: HOLD IT WIZ! DID THIS GUY JUST JUMP FIFTY FEET IN THE AIR? (Replays clip of Munchlax leaping into the air) Oh my god... THIS GUY IS SO COOOOOLLLL!!! FUCK OFF DARK LINK! WE HAVE SOMEBODY MORE COOLER THAN YOU! Wiz: Did you just say more cooler? I think its 'more cool' not more cooler. Boomstick: WHO THE HELL CARES WIZ THIS GUY IS A CUTE BADASS! Wiz: Whatever. While Munchlax is a powerhouse, he of course, has weaknesses. Like any Normal type Pokémon, Munchlax is weak to the fighting type. Boomstick: But it's main weakness... ITS SO SLOOOOW!!! Wiz: Regardless, Munchlax is a cool, cute, dangerous Pokémon. Alpha Sapphire Pokédex: Munchlax, The Big Eater Pokémon. It conceals food under the long fur on its body. It carts around this food stash and swallows it without chewing. Pre-DB Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: But first! Thanks to Ahomeschoolingroudon and McGasher for the thumbnails, they look really fucking sweet! Wiz: Thanks to Blippeeddeeblah for adding in the infoboxes as well! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLEEEEE!!! DEATH BATTLE! In a forest, during the afternoon. Munchlax sits down with a pile of berries in front of him. He's excited to nom down on this great lunch! BOOM! In the distance, a tree falls down, and it cuts to a Vilgax Drone, shooting lasers at somebody. Suddenly, the fallen tree is devoured and a shuriken goes toward the Drone, who dodges. The figure jumps up, revealing Upchuck. "Hey, I gotta give you props, you're pretty good for a drone.", exclaimed Upchuck. The drone slashed at Upchuck while he was talking, having him landing near Munchlax and his berries. Upchuck sees the berries, and the drone approaching. "Hmm... I got an idea! I was pretty hungry for actual food anyways..", says Upchuck as he eats every single berry. Munchlax watched helplessly as Upchuck ate all of his berries. He started to frown, a tear dropped from his eye.. "Munch...", says the down Munchlax Upchuck's stomach grumbles, as he spits out a giant acid ball at the drone, ending him. "Oh boy, that really hit the spot!", says Upchuck as he rubs his tummy. "Well, thats the end of that!" "MUNCH!", yells an angry Munchlax. Upchuck turns around, and looks at Munchlax. "Oh great, what do you want?", says Upchuck. Munchlax yells again. He attempts to run at Upchuck and tackle him, but he trips and falls. He got back up, and looked at Upchuck. He ate his berries! His lunch! Surely he had to pay! He needed to avenge his berries, he couldn't get away with it. "Okay, I don't know what problem you have with me, but if it's a fight you want, bring it on!", says Upchuck. FIGHT! (Boss Medly (Kirby)) Upchuck starts by eating a tree, then spits out an acid boomerang. Munchlax dodges, but barely. The boomerang comes back and sends Munchlax flying to Upchuck, who punches him in the face. Munchlax falls to the ground, but gets up with a Lick. Upchuck suddenly stops moving, he is paralyzed. "Munch!", says Munchlax as he uses tackle on Upchuck, who gets knocked into a tree, bringing it down. Upchuck eats the broken tree and launches a giant acid ball coming straight at Munchlax. Munchlax gets hit, and decides to charge at Upchuck, kicking him in the face. Munchlax then follows up with Rollout, running him over 5 times, then follows up with a kick that sends Upchuck flying into the air. Munchlax jumps after him, jumping fifty feet in the air. Both exchange punches and kicks to each other. Upchuck gives Munchlax a straight uppercut to the jaw, then they begin to fall. "I think this is the part where you apologize before we go falling to our deaths.", says Upchuck Suddenly, Munchlax grabs onto Upchuck, and buries him under his belly as the 2 are falling. They both hit the ground. Munchlax successfully Body Slams Upchuck, who gets up, paralyzed once again. Munchlax however, decides to just tackle Upchuck again, having him slide across the ground. Then he proceeds to repeatedly punch him in the back of the head, until Upchuck rolls out of the way and kicks Munchlax away. Then he eats a rock and spits a giant acid ball that eats Munchlax right in the face. "Ooh boy, that's gotta hurt!", exclaims Upchuck. (Vs. Lance/Red - Pokemon: Heart Gold & Soul Silver) Munchlax gets up, and uses Amnesia, forgetting about the berry stealing and the fact Upchuck is wrecking him. Then he proceeds to use Stockpile three times. Then he uses Screech, which causes Upchuck to cover his ears. Munchlax uses this time to repeatedly punch Upchuck over and over again. The Screech fades, and Upchuck dropkicks up on Munchlax, knocking him to the ground. Upchuck then gets another rock, eats it, and spits a barrage of tiny acid balls straight into Munchlax's face. Then Upchuck kicked Munchlax on the side of a mountain. Munchlax uses Screech once more. Upchuck covers his ears again, then the ground shakes, as an avalanche comes down. Upchuck looks up while his ears are covered, and sees the pile of boulders coming down, and grins. "Let's rock!", yells Upchuck as the screech wins, and he eats every single one of the boulders, and he immediately spits out a giant acid ball, knocking Munchlax away. Upchuck quickly runs after Munchlax, and uppercuts him as he is about to reach the ground. Munchlax slowly gets up, injured all over. He uses Metronome, which suddenly has him summon thunder from above Upchuck, which electrocutes him. Munchlax then proceeds to kick Upchuck, then punch him in the face. He then uses Metronome again, using Recover, healing himself. Then he proceeds to jump up fifty feet in the air, leaving Upchuck alone. "Heh, scared?", says Upchuck. Suddenly, Munchlax jumps down, and gives a punch to Upchuch, a Power-Up Punch, knocking Upchuck through the forest. Munchlax follows Upchuck with Rollout, then proceeds to run him over 4 times. "Munch... munch...", says Munchlax, panting for breath. "You know i'm not done yet, right?", says Upchuck, getting up. He grabs Munchlax, and throws him in the air, and eats a tree, and fires a barrage of acid balls in the air, when Munchlax comes down, he finds an opening in Upchuck with Chip Away, and starts beating Upchuck continuously, causing blood to splatter everywhere. Munchlax then uses Metronome again.... (Suspense Music - Mastermind) SLICE! Splat... Upchuck's arm has been sliced off with Psycho Cut. He screams in pain, as Munchlax kicks him away, into a tree. Munchlax uses Metronome again, this time, it was Hyper Beam. Munchlax charges up the beam, as Upchuck is struggling to get up, with his bloody hole that used to be an arm. He looks up, and sees Munchlax charging up the beam. He runs up at Munchlax, now right in front of him. Munchlax is about to release the beam. "Here it comes...", says Upchuck (White Reflection) Munchlax releases the beam, but Upchuck opens his mouth, absorbing the entire beam. Munchlax gazes, and his eyes widen. This isn't going to end well... "Sayonara!", yells Upchuck, before he releases the beam, back at Munchlax. BOOM! A giant explosion is heard. The smoke clears... the forest was decimated. Now we see Upchuck, standing tall. What happened to Munchlax? Ashes. "Well then, that takes care of that!". says Upchuck, who transforms back into Ben, dusting his hands. KO! Ben's arm is back, and he transforms back into Upchuck, and eats the ashes of Munchlax and spits it out into the air. Results Boomstick: NOOO! WHY DOES EVERY CHARACTER I LIKE HAVE TO DIE? Wiz: While Munchlax was certainly not a force to be reckoned with, Upchuck held the advantage in nearly everything except for Durability. Boomstick: Yeah, this guy was able to destroy a giant Vilgax drone the FIRST time it was used! Plus, Upchuck was WAYY faster than Munchlax could ever be. The dude can't surpass SNORLAX in speed! Wiz: Upchuck surpassed in brains too. Munchlax is only a wild pokemon, while Upchuck is still Ben, a 16 year old human. Upchuck easily surpassed in arsenal as well. He has an entire environment around him to eat, it doesn't help that Munchlax's projectile attacks could be swallowed as well. Boomstick: Not to mention thanks to that speed advantage, Munchlax would have a hard time trying to dodge all those vomit weapons. Wiz: Upchuck has dealt with far worse before as well, being able to take down Vilgax forces. Experience is an Upchuck win as well, Ben has used him since he unlocked him, which was when he was 10. Boomstick: Although Munchlax died, this was an awesome D'EAT'H BATTLE! Wiz: The winner is Upchuck. Next Time Boomstick: NEXT TIIIIMMMEEE ON DEATH BATTLE.. Clank, clank, clank.... "All right, my new invention is done! I'm totally the best boy genius!" Epilogue Ben's arm is back, and he transforms back into Upchuck, and eats the ashes of Munchlax and spits it out into the air. The acid ball is flying, when it reaches another part of the world... Krillin is training with Goku.... "Hey Goku! I think i'm getting stronger! Soon, I will also become an amazing Sai-" Krillin's words were interrupted by the acid ball burning through him. Wiki Krillin Owned Count- 28 Who are you rooting for? Upchuck Munchlax Who do you think will win? Upchuck Munchlax Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Quauntonaut Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies